Miles Whiskers
Whiskers Miles(VWM094) was born on August 26, 2005 in the Whiskers. His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod, the the dominant couple at the time. His litter-mates included two sisters, Billy(VWM093) and Ella(VWF095), and his one brother, Baker(vwm096). The pups all survived life to adulthood. On January 26, 2007, Miles' mother died of a snake bite. Miles' half older sister Rocket Dog took dominance alonf with Zaphod who remained the dominant male, though could not mate with his niece. In March 2007, several of the Whiskers splintered to form the Aztecs Mob. Miles' sister Billy was among those meerkats in the splinter. Shortly after, Miles' father Zaphod and brothers Ningaloo, Machu Pichu, Logan and Orinoco left the main group and formed the Incas Mob, they later migrated into the Aztecs. Miles remained int he Whiskers for a few more months till October 2007 Miles went roving along with his brother Baker and Zarathustra, Panthro and Karim in a roving coalition. Commandos The roving coalition led by the eldest male, Zarathustra, joined a mob named Commandos. When the males joined the Commandos while all the natal males were out roving. The dominant female was Zorilla, a large female of Gattaca origins. The males began to compete for her attention very ferociously. Zarathustra established male dominance over the other males and became the patriarch of the group. Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim became subordinate males. Miles made a few attempts to breed with Zorilla in Zarathustra's absence. Feeling as though his authority was threatened, Zarathustra began to attack Miles viciously and at regular intervals as a way of asserting his dominance. Eventually, Zarathustra evicted Miles. After Miles was driven out, Baker became the target of Zarathustra's aggression and he too was attacked very robustly, though never to the point of isolation because unlike his brother Baker knew his place within the group. Once Miles had learned his lesson and became submissive towards his elder brother only did Zarathustra allow him to return. Peace returned to the Commandos after several evictions of subordinate female however tragety struck when Zarathustra's misfortunate death in February 2008 left the dominant male position open. With the position of patriarch availible, Miles and Baker fought for dominance viciously. For several days, the two brothers competed for rank everytime they encountered each out while foraging. Finally Baker won dominance outsing his brother but only temporarily. Disease struck the group infecting Baker making him weak. Miles took his opporunity and attacked his brother during his weakness. In April 2008, Miles displaced his brother and became the dominant male. Diseased claimed the life of Miles' brother in May 2008. Not long after this disease claimed another life that of Miles' nephew Karim. The next year in January, Miles, Zorilla and Cody also died from TB infection. Miles' younger brother Panthro took over male dominance and was the last of the Whiskers males. Meerkat Manor Miles and his siblings were featured as Flower and Zaphod's first pups of the year in season 2 of Meerkat Manor. Miles played a young pup called Achilles. ''Baker played his feisty brother '''Attila', while Ella played Mango and Billy played Chutney. The litter were mentioned in early episodes while they were babysat and tutored, but had rather insignificant roles on the show. In Meerkat Manor: The Next Generation they all recieved more attention. Miles and Baker went by their real names while Ella played Sophie '''and Billy played '''Angie. Miles was seen in the episode The Mark of Zorro joining the Commandos with four other males; Zorro(Zarathustra), Dizzy(Panthro), Duke(Karim) and Baker. The rovers raided the Commandos burrow and dominated the rivals in a never-before-captured event. Zorro became the dominant male by Nikita's(Zorilla) side. Throughout the rest of the series, Miles attempted to mate with Nikita behind Zorro's back. Nikita took an obvious liking towards Miles and snuck away from Zorro at times to groom Miles instead. In ''To The Manor Born ''Zorro finally snapped and started attacking Miles. Eventually, Miles was viciously evicted. While Miles was in exile, Zorro recieved a radio collar to signify his leadership. However, in the final episode, ''The Darkest Day, ''that collar was found up a tree, a sign of Zorro's death at the hands of a bird of prey. With Zorro gone, Miles re-entered the Commandos and fought with Baker for leadership. During the fight, Baker seemed to have the upper hand. However, Nikita joined the brawl and savagely attacked Baker. She and Miles teamed up and seemed set on killing Baker. Eventually though, Nikita became disinterested and the boys tired each other out. The episode ended with both Miles and Baker heavily wounded, but clearly not ready to give up. Links Whiskers Mob Commandos Mob Baker Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Evicted males Category:Dominant meerkats